Sealed containers that are shipped or carried in aircraft will experience large forces on the container walls due to a decrease in cabin pressure as the plane increases in altitude. The pressure maintained in the cabin of a commercial aircraft is the atmospheric pressure at 10,000 feet. This pressure is approximately 10 psi. The standard atmospheric pressure at sea level is approximately 14.7 psi. A sealed container measuring 12×12×12 inches will experience a force of 144× (14.7−10) lbf or 676.8 lbf acting on its walls as the plane reaches a cabin altitude of 10,000 feet. A larger container will experience a much larger force. These forces can result in leakage or rupture of the container wails. In the case of shipping containers that are used to ship biological materials, the result will be contamination of the material or mortality in case of living cells and or organs. The gas cannot be vented because of the need to keep incubating gases in contact with the biological materials at an appropriate concentration.